1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small internal combustion engines of the type used with lawnmowers, lawn tractors, other small working implements, or sport vehicles, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to an air cleaner assembly for such engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intake systems of small internal combustion engines provide an air/fuel mixture for combustion with the combustion chamber(s) of the engines to drive the engines. Typically, such intake systems include either a carburetor or a fuel injector for mixing air with fuel to provide the air/fuel mixture. Further, the intake system includes an air cleaner assembly for separating particulate matter such as dust, dirt, or other debris from the intake air before the intake air is drawn into the carburetor for mixing with fuel.
Typically, the air cleaner assembly includes an air cleaner housing in the form of a separate component attached to the engine or blower housing of the engine by suitable brackets, fasteners, etc. The air cleaner housing contains a filter element made of a fibrous material, or screen made of a mesh material, which permits the intake air to pass therethrough, yet which traps particulate matter which could be harmful to the engine if same were allowed to pass with the intake air into the carburetor.
One problem with known air cleaner assemblies is that the air cleaner housing is usually not positioned on the engine in a manner in which it is easily accessible for maintenance, such as changing the filter element when same becomes clogged with particulate matter. For example, the air cleaner housing may be located on a portion of the engine which is difficult for a user to access. Further, when the air cleaner housing is attached to the engine using brackets, fasteners, etc., failure of the attachment assembly may result during the operational life of the engine.
Also, known air cleaner housings usually include a cover which is difficult to remove for access to the air filter element. Often, the cover is attached to the air cleaner housing with a plurality of fasteners, such that tools are required to remove the cover from the air cleaner housing.
Further, if the cover of known air cleaner housings is too easily removable, same may become detached from the air cleaner body during operation of the engine. In this manner, the filter element may become dislodged from, or even fall out of, the air cleaner housing during running of the engine, reducing or eliminating the filtering of particulate matter from the intake air drawn into the carburetor and the engine.
Finally, the air cleaner housing is typically a bulky component which takes up a large amount of space around the engine, which space is at a premium in small internal combustion engines.
What is needed is an air cleaner assembly for a small internal combustion engines which is an improvement over the foregoing.